This invention relates generally to roll baling machines typically referred to as "round balers" which form cylindrical roll bales of crop material. In particular, this invention relates to a system for tensioning the bale forming aprons of such roll baling machines
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,141 discloses a round baler of the expandable chamber type having a bale forming apron which consists of endless chains connected together at spaced intervals along their length by transverse bars or slats. A system including coil spring assemblies connected to a pivotally mounted arm assembly tensions the bale forming apron in order to provide the necessary compression for acceptable bale formation and density. U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,833 discloses another round baler of the expandale chamber type wherein a system including air spring assemblies connected to a rotatable arm assembly tensions a bale forming apron. While the above-mentioned apron tensioning systems have been used successfully on round balers for several years, they have become increasingly expensive.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for tensioning a bale forming apron of a round baler which is less expensive then the known systems using coil spring assemblies or air spring assemblies.